


Попробуем

by Vitce



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кисе хочет кое-что попробовать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Попробуем

— Хочешь попробовать? — спрашивает Аомине, вытирая майкой текущие капли пота. Солнце давит на затылок, жара совсем не апрельская всю последнюю неделю.   
— Что? — Кисе тормозит, будто споткнувшись об Аомине взглядом, и рассеянно, не целясь, кидает трехочковый. Мяч облизывает кольцо и падает — снаружи.   
— Я видел, как ты тренировался вчера вечером. Хочешь попробовать этот прием?  
Кисе смотрит в ответ странным рассеянным взглядом и молчит слишком долго — по крайней мере, на взгляд Аомине.   
— Ты приходишь посмотреть, как я тренируюсь, Аоминеччи? — говорит он через секунду, но выражение уже собранное, совершенно закрытое. — Это так мило.   
Что-то не так в их разговоре, Аомине чувствует это, как дикий зверь, загривком и сведенным животом.   
— Я просто заснул в подсобке, — роняет он равнодушно и подбирает мяч. Его потертая поверхность греет пальцы, и Аомине рассеянно перекидывается сам с собой, потом швыряет мяч Кисе. — Если ты хочешь чего-то добиться, надо играть с кем-то. Не важно, насколько ты хорош наедине с кольцом, все это бесполезно во время матча, когда вокруг тебя твоя команда и команда противника.   
Аомине преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние в один шаг, и ему кажется вдруг, что воздух вспыхнул. Кисе переступает на месте, мяч мелькает в его руках, но Аомине не смотрит на его руки, только в улыбающееся горящее лицо.  
Это первое, чему научился Аомине, играя в баскетбол, — выбрать открытую точку противника, ту точку, которая не врет. У кого-то это ноги, у кого-то локти, у кого-то колени или плечи. Глаза Кисе не способны солгать Аомине. За секунду до броска они сообщают обо всех намерениях.   
— Я говорил тебе, что ты выдаешь себя взглядом? — мяч упруго подрагивает в ладонях, будто живое существо. Аомине мог бы сейчас обойти Кисе, мог бы забить за три с четвертью секунды, но он стоит и долбит мечом об пол.  
— Прости, Аоминеччи, я все время забываю, — Кисе улыбается, его брови приподнимаются, он весь — воплощенная вина. Только глаза цепкие, внимательные. Аомине кажется, что в зрачках что-то двигается.   
— Придурок, — бросает он беззлобно и отступает к самому кольцу. В следующую секунду они уже вертятся вокруг друг друга. Воздух вскипает. Аомине чувствует это всей кожей, мяч обжигает подушечки пальцев. Этот жар наполняет взгляд Кисе, а больше в нем нет ничего.   
Не за что уцепиться.   
Аомине почти не удивлен, когда рука Кисе перехватывает мяч, выводит его из-под ладони, задевая пальцы, оставляя на коже пылающий след. Ломается привычный ритм, отлаженный механизм сбивается с хода. Аомине цепляется взглядом за плечо Кисе, за его напряженную шею, проваливается на секунду в черный-черный зрачок, а потом ныряет под этот локоть, скользит, почти касаясь щекой напряженной спины Кисе, чувствуя жар его кожи, запах свежего пота.   
Мяч снова обжигает руку.   
Это как держать горящую головешку — из руки в руку, двигаться-двигаться-двигаться, чтобы не сжечь ладони дотла.   
— Вау, Аоминеччи, — Кисе стоит рядом, согнувшись. Дышит, захлебываясь, смотрит из-под челки, как мяч падает в кольцо. С кончика носа падают капли пота. Кажется, они должны испаряться, не долетая до асфальта, так Аомине жарко. — Это было очень круто.   
— А то, — Аомине запрокидывает голову, улыбается в небо. Ему удивительно легко. Так легко, как будто... ну как будто он все еще играет в баскетбол. Раньше только он и рождал внутри это воздушное ощущение. Теперь то же можно сказать о Кисе Рете. — Это тебе в камеру лыбиться.   
Он ждет возмущения, но его нет.  
— Давай еще, — Кисе чуть склоняет голову, смотрит на мяч. Аомине подбирает его и сует в сумку.  
— Нахрен. Я подохну сейчас, жара адская, — у него внутри все та же легкость. — Пошли-ка по домам.   
Раньше они расходились сразу после тренировки, но сейчас Аомине ждет, засунув руки в карманы. Кисе ничего не говорит, его густое подрагивающее молчание можно потрогать рукой. Они стоят так близко, что Аомине чувствует взгляд Кисе почти как касание. Он скользит по виску, по скуле. На миг задерживается на губах. С горлом Аомине что-то не так. Он силится вытолкнуть воздух. Хрена с два.   
Воздух вспыхивает в легких, когда Кисе целует его. Губы горячие, спекшиеся, соленые — Аомине высовывает кончик языка, чтобы убедиться. Ладонь Кисе ложится на затылок, гладит волосы, перебирает влажные пряди, и Аомине все глотает и глотает вкус и запах его кожи.   
Это почти как баскетбол. Сжимая ладонями жесткие бока Кисе, Аомине чувствует, как жжет пальцы, будто держишь головешку и надо двигаться-двигаться-двигаться...   
Кисе горячо дышит в щеку. Глядя в его шальные, пляшущие глаза, Аомине облизывает губы.   
— Какого хера это было? — из горла вырывается странный незнакомый сип.  
Он не ждет ответа, но Кисе улыбается.   
— Хотел попробовать.


End file.
